A Lesson For You
by bluehyomi
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Donghae berciuman! Saat konser pula! Lalu bagaimana reaksi namjachingu mereka? Diam atau...'hukuman?
1. Chapter 1

Pair: HeeKyu & EunHae

Disclaimer: They all are GOD's, except the story

Rate: M

Summary: Kyuhyun dan Donghae berciuman?! Saat konser pula! Lalu bagaimana reaksi namjachingu mereka? Diam atau...'hukuman'?

Warning: Newbie, Too much typo, Doesn't fit with the EYD, etc. It's a BL or yaoi. NC. Don't Like, Don't Read ^^

And...this is it!

•

•

•

A Lesson For You

•

•

•

"Kyaaaaaa KyuHae! KyuHae!" Teriak para fans di bawah panggung.

"Cium! Cium!" Teriak para fans lagi. "Apakah kalian ingin aku menciumnya?" Tanya hae pada para fans.

"Neee!" jawab para fans serentak dan penuh semangat.

Dan chu~

Donghae mencium Kyu dengan lembut. Heechul dan Eunhyuk yg melihat itu pun geram dan tanpa sadar mereka membanting microfone yg sedang mereka pegang. Untung saja keadaan sedang sangat ramai karna kejadian Donghae dan Kyuhyun tadi, jadi para fans tidak dapat mendengar dengungan dari microfone yg mereka jatuhkan tadi.

*heechul pov*

"Ya! Mereka! Apa yang mereka lakukan?! Fanservice?! Tidak, donghae terlihat serius dan kyu terlihat menikmatinya. Kyu...kau...! Lihat apa yg akan terjadi nanti!" Geram hee saat melihat kejadian itu di depan matanya. Ia pun menjatuhkan microfonenya dan langsung pergi ke belakang panggung dengan langkah besar.

"Lihat saja kyu, kau tidak akan selamat!" Batin hee lagi sambil melangkah cepat ke belakang panggung.

*heechul pov end*

*eunhyuk pov*

"Do..dong..donghae. A..a..apa yang kau lakukan? Apa yg kau lakukan dengan kyu? Kau...melakukan itu di depan mata kepalaku. Tega. Kau tega hae! Aku benci. Aku benci kau!" Isak hyuk tanpa bersuara sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan membanting microfonenya. Ia pun melakukan hal yg sama seperti heechul yaitu pergi berlari meninggalkan panggung.

*eunhyuk pov end*

*author pov*

Heechul dan Eunhyuk pun pergi ke belakang panggung secara bersamaan. Leeteuk melihat mereka meninggalkan panggung. Dia tau apa yg sedang kedua dongsaengnya itu rasakan. Ia pun mengejar mengikuti mereka.

"Hee, hyuk, tunggu! Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Leeteuk pada Heechul dan Eunhyuk. Mereka menghentikan langkah mereka dan berbalik menghadap sang leader. Heechul melihat Eunhyuk yang sedang terisak dan sebaliknya, Eunhyuk juga melihat Heechul yang raut wajahnya sudah sangat menyeramkan. Mereka hanya saling melihat dan kembali berbalik melangkah cepat lagi menuju van.

"Hey! Kalian mau kemna? Ayolah, mereka kan hanya melakukan fanservice, tidak lebih" rayu Leeteuk pada kedua dongsaengnya yg sedang ngambek itu. Tapi Heechul dan Eunhyuk tidak menghiraukannya. Mereka hanya berhenti dan berbalik ke arah Leeteuk lagi dengan tampang marah sekaligus putus asa. Leeteuk yg melihat tampang mereka pun akhirnya memaklumi mereka.

"Hah...baiklah-baiklah, berhubung acara sudah mau selesai kalian ku izinkan meninggalkan panggung lebih cepat. Aku akan bilang kalau kalian sedang tidak enak badan. Tapi ingat, tunggu di van dan jangan pergi kemana-mana hingga kami selesai. Arasseo?" Heechul dan Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk lemas dan mengucapkan terima kasih lewat mata mereka.

•~~~•

Di dalam mobil, Kyuhyun dan Heechul duduk berdampingan di bangku tengah. Sedangkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk duduk di bagian bangku belakang.

Kyuhyun terlihat sedang menggigit bibirnya dan memasang tampang bersalah pada Heechul. Ia mencoba memegang tangan namjachingunya, namun Heechul malah menjauhkan tangannya dan menggeser posisinya menjauhi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu langsung tambah merasa bersalah dan matanya mulai membentuk puppy eyes. Namun Heechul tidak menghiraukannya.

Di bangku belakang juga terjadi hal yang sama dengan pasangan EunHae. Donghae mencoba manja dengan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Eunhyuk, namun Eunhyuk malah bergeser menjauh dari Donghae. Donghae pun langsung memasang tampang memelas dan memajukan bibirnya sedikit.

Setibanya di dorm, Heechul langsung melangkah cepat menuju kamarnya dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun hanya pasrah dan berlari kecil untuk menyeimbangi langkah cepat Heechul.

Begitu juga dengan Eunhyuk. Ia langsung menuju kamarnya dan Donghae tanpa menghiraukan Donghae yang berada di belakangnya.

~kamar HeeKyu~

Heechul masuk ke kamar lebih dulu lalu disusul oleh Kyuhyun di belakangnya. Heechup langsung membanting pintu kamarnya setelah Kyuhyun masuk dan menarik kasar tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ah...hyung! Sakit..." rintih Kyuhyun saat Heechul menariknya kasar.

"Akan lebih sakit jika kau melawan!" Ancam Heechul yang kemudian mebuat Kyuhyun menurut padanya. Ia kemudian mendorong Kyuhyun ke kasur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi, ha?! Kau ingin membuatku marah?!" Heechul meneriaki Kyuhyun dan mencengkram tangan Kyuhyun dengan keras.

"A..a..aku hanya melakukan fanservice h-hyung. Tidak...lebih" jawab Kyuhyun terbata-bata karna menahan sakit dari genggaman Heechul.

"Fanservice? Kau terlihat menikmatinya dan itu yang kau sebut fanservice, eoh?" Tanya Heechul semakin geram. Kyuhyun yang melihat Heechul marah pun langsung menundukkan kepalanya takut.

"Dengar kyu, malam ini aku tidak akan bermain lembut. Bersiaplah dengan hukumanmu!" ucap Heechul dengan nada yang terkesan sinis, membuat Kyuhyun bergidik.

Tanpa menuggu lama, Heechul pun langsung mencium kasar bibir Kyuhyun. Ia melumatnya hingga membuat Kyuhyun mendesah dalam lumatannya.

"Hmph..." Kyuhyun semakin mendesah saat Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sontak membuat bibirnya terbuka. Dan tentu saja Heechul tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu.

Ia mulai menjelajahi goa hangat itu dan mengabsen satu-persatu yang ada di dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Lidahnya telah mendominasi ciuman panas itu sejak dibukanya mulut Kyuhyun sehingga lidah Kyuhyun tidak dapat bergerak kemana-mana lagi(?).

Heechul menghentikan lumatannya saat ia membutuhkan oksigen dan langsung membuka baju yang dikenakan oleh Kyuhyun dan melumat dada bidangnya. Kyuhyun yang baru saja mengambil nafasnya langsung mendesah tak karuan lagi saat Heechul mulai melumat dada bidangnya. Di gigitnya dada bidang Kyuhyun dan dibuatnya bercak-bercak merah disana sebagai tanda kepemilikan.

"Ahh..hyunghh..henh..tihh..kanhhh..." ucap Kyuhyun susah payah karna perlakuan Heechul kepadanya. Namun Heechul tidak menghiraukannya. Ia tetap melumat dan menggit kecil dada bidang Kyuhyun dan sekarang tangannya mulai bergerak membuka jeans beserta dalaman yang dikenakan Kyuhyun.

Dalam sekejap ia mampu melepas seluruh celana Kyuhyun dan mebuangnya ke sembarang arah. Yang alhasil, sekarang Kyuhyun sudah tidak mengenakan satu helai benang pun.

Puas dengan dada bidang Kyuhyun, Heechul pun turun ke bawah menuju perut dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada dada bidang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun terus menerus mendesah tak karuan dan mendangakkan kepalanya ke atas sambil membuka tutup matanya menikmati perlakuan Heechul kepadanya.

Heechul terus turun, turun, dan turun hingga sampai di depan selangkangan Kyuhyun. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memasang senyuman evilnya. Ia melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau lelah?" Tanya Heechul.

"Hhh..hhh..ne hyung, aku lelah..." jawab Kyuhyun terengah-engah masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Hah, tapi sayangnya aku tidak. Jangan harap aku akan berhenti. Kau akan ku beri pelajaran malam ini karna sudah berani membuatku cemburu" ucap Heechul sambil menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Kyuhyun hanya dapat menelan ludahnya susah payah dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia pun segera menarik nafasnya panjang.

Heechul pun langsung melepaskan seluruh baju yang masih ia kenakan dan terlihat jelas juniornya yang sudah menegang. Ia pun langsung membuka kaki Kyuhyun lebar-lebar dan mengocok juniornya bersiap untuk memasuki hole kyu. Tanpa pemanasan apapun Heechul langsung memasukkan juniornya kedalam hole Kyuhyunyu dengan kasar yang sontak membuat Kyuhyun menjerit.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! Hyung...sakittt" rintih Kyuhyun kesakitan saat merasakan benda asing memasuki dirinya. Ia terus meremas sprei kasur mereka hingga tidak tahu sudah berbentuk seperti apalagi. Namun Heechul tidak mengindahkan teriakan Kyuhyun sama sekali dan tetap memasukkan juniornya ke dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun tidak henti-hentinya mengerang kesakitan dan cairan bening akhirnya jatuh dari ujung matanya.

"Ah...kyuhh...kauh...sempith...se..kalih..." desah Heechul sambil tetap mencoba memasukan juniornya ke dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Dan dalam satu hentakan, Heechul pun berhasil memasukan juniornya secara utuh  
ke dalam tubuh Kyuhyun.

"AAANNGGHHH! HYUNG APPO!" jerit Kyuhyun saat junior Heechul masuk dengan sempurna ke dalam tubuhnya. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Heechul langsung memaju mundurkan pinggangnya dengan tempo lambat yang lama-kelamaan semakin cepat.

"Akh...akh...hyung...pe..lanh...pe..lanhhh...gah!" Desah Kyuhyun menahan sakit sambil terus menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memeluk punggung Heechul sebagai penyalur rasa sakitnya. Ia berjanji di dalam hatinya bahwa ia tidak akan pernah membuat Heechul marah lagi dan menghukumnya seperti ini. Ia sudah cukup merasakan sakitnya malam ini dan tidak mau merasakannya lagi. Namun Heechul tetap tidak menghiraukannya, justru ia menambah genjotan pinggangnya semakin kencang tak terkendali. Ia merasakan kenikmatan sempitnya hole Kyuhyun yang memijat juniornya. Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa mendesah tak karuan antara rasa sakit dan nikmat.

"Angh...ahh...hyunghh...ak...ahh...kuh...mah...uhh...kelu...ahh..arhh" ucap Kyuhyun susah payah karna Heechul terus menggenjotnya semakin cepat.

"Akuh...juga...kyu...AAAHHH!" jerit Heechul dan Kyuhyun bersama-sama saat cairan mereka keluar secara bersamaan. Cairan kyu keluar mengotori perutnya dan Heechul. Sedangkan cairan Heechul keluar mengalir hangat di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Karna saking banyaknya, hingga ada yang keluar kembali membasahi selangkangannya dan Kyuhyun. Mereka pun terengah-engah dan mencoba mengatur nafas masing-masing. Dan pada saat itu juga, Heechul langsung ambruk dan berbaring di sebelah Kyuhyun, tanpa melepaskan juniornya dari Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kyu? Masih berani membuatku cemburu seperti tadi, hm?" tanya Heechul masih dengan nada beratnya.

"Hhh...hhh...tidak...tidak akan. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi hyung" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nafas yang masih tidak teratur.

"Baguslah. Ku harap kau menetapi janjimu" Heechul tersenyum manis lalu mengelus halus rambut Kyuhyun dan mencium kening Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Heechul. Namun, saat Kyuhyun ingin menyamankan posisinya, ia kembali merintih kesakitan.

"Akh! Pinggangku...pahaku...bokongku..." rintih Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo kyu?" tanya Heechul tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Ngh..mereka...sakittt..." jawab Kyuhyun sambil menutup rapat matanya menahan sakit.

"Ah, baiklah. Jangan bergerak. Aku akan mengeluarkan juniorku dan membawamu ke kamar mandi untuk berendam air hangat, ne" Heechul pun langsung melepaskan juniornya dari Kyuhyun.

"Ahhh..." rintih Kyuhyun saat Heechul melepaskan juniornya dari tubuhnya. Heechul pun segera menggendong Kyuhyun ala brydal style menuju kamar mandi dan menaruhnya di bathup mereka. Ia menyalakan keran air hangat dan ikut berendam. Ia juga langsung mengelus dan mengelap seluruh badan Kyuhyun hingga membuat Kyuhyun merasa relax.

* * *

Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Donghae? Apakah ia akan baik-baik saja, atau mengalami hal yang sama? Kita lihat saja di chapter berikutnya!

TBC~

* * *

Hyaaaa akhirnya akhirnya akhirnyaaaa~ selesai juga editnya~~

Sebenernya ini first FF NC ku, tapi masih ancur banget, jadi harus ku edit dulu

Dan...ternyata mengedit itu melelahkan juga ya huft~ ini aja masih berantakan

Mian ya readersdeul kalo pada bingung sama kata-kata+cerita gajenya TT_TT

Terakhir, seperti biasa...MOHON REVIEWnya~~

Kamsa~~ ^^*


	2. Chapter 2

Pair: HeeKyu & EunHae

Disclaimer: They all are GOD's, except the story

Rate: M

Summary: Kyuhyun dan Donghae berciuman?! Saat konser pula! Lalu bagaimana reaksi namjachingu mereka? Diam atau...'hukuman'?

Warning: Newbie, Too much typo, Doesn't fit with the EYD, etc. It's a BL or yaoi. NC. Don't Like, Don't Read ^^

And...this is it!

•

•

•

A Lesson For You

•

•

•

~Kamar EunHae~

BRUK!

Eunhyuk membanting pintu kamarnya.

"Hyukkie...mianhe..." Donghae meminta maaf kepada Eunhyuk, namun Eunhyuk hanya mengacuhkannya dan membelakanginya.

"Hyukkie...mianhe...jeongmal mianhe.." Donghae meminta maaf sekali lagi kepada Eunhyuk, namun Eunhyuk hanya berbalik dan menatapnya tajam.

"Mian? Mian katamu? Kau berciuman dengan kyuhyun di depan mata kepalaku dan kau hanya mengatakan mian?!" tukas Eunhyuk sambil berjalan menuju Donghae dan menariknya lalu mendorongnya ke kasur. Ia lalu melumat bibir Donghae kasar dan membuka baju Donghae lalu membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

"Hmphh...h-hyuk..kie..emh..hen-tikanh..mph.." desah Donghae dalam lumatan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk melumat bibir Donghae dalam dan kasar. Sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawah Donghae, sehingga membuat Donghae membuka mulutnya. Tak mau kehilangan kesempatan, lidah Eunhyuk pun langsung masuk ke dalam mulut Donghae dan mengeksplor goa hangat itu. Tangannya pun tidak mau tinggal diam. Ia mulai memilin dan meremas nipples Donghae yang sudah cukup mengeras.

Setelah beberapa menit, Donghae mencoba mendorong-dorong dada Eunhyuk karna  
paru-parunya yang sudah membutuhkan oksigen. Namun Eunhyuk tidak menanggapinya. Donghae yang sudah benar-benar membutuhkan oksigen, dengan sekuat tenaga ia dorong tubuh Eunhyuk hingga Eunhyuk hampir terjatuh dari kasur mereka. Eunhyuk yang merasa kegiatannya terganggu menatap tajam Donghae dan berdecak kecil. Sesaat ia ingin marah, namun amarahnya teralihkan oleh nafsu saat matanya melihat tonjolan kecil yang berada di dada Donghae. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba bibirnya terasa kering dan tenggorokannya merasa haus.

Sedetik kemudian, ia langsung meraup nipples Donghae. Ia menyesapnya layaknya bayi kehausan yang sedang menyusu pada ibunya. Donghae yang awalnya menolak, lama-kelamaan tidak tahan dengan kenikmatan yang Eunhyuk berikan padanya. Tangannya mulai menarik-narik pelan rambut blonde Eunhyuk dan kepalanya mendongak keatas meresapi sekaligus mengungkapkan rasa nikmatnya.

Puas dengan nipples Donghae, Eunhyuk beralih mengecupi dada Donghae. Ia kecup, lumat, dan gigit kecil dada Donghae hingga timbul bintik-bintik kecil berwarna merah keunguan sebagai tanda kepemilikan.

"Hmph..ahh..hyukkieh..teruss..ahh.." desah Donghae menikmati perlakuan Eunhyuk.

Tangannya Eunhyuk yang tidak memegang kendali, mulai mencoba membuka seluruh celana yang di kenakan Donghae. Dan dalam sekejap seluruh celana itu sudah lepas dari tubuh Donghae beserta dalamannya. Alhasil, sekarang Donghae sudah tidak tertutupi benang sehelai pun. Terlihat junior Donghae yang sudah menegang. Tangan Eunhyuk mulai membelai paha dalam Donghae, namun tidak menyentuh bagian sensitivenya. Dan itu membuat Donghae mengerang kecewa. Eunhyuk membelai paha dalam Donghae lagi dan semakin mendekat ke bagian sensitive Donghae, namun ia menaikan belaiannya lagi ke perut Donghae. Dan itu membuat Donghae mengerang kecewa lagi bercampur frustasi.

"Ehh...hyukkieh..jah..nganhh..mmh..menyik...sakuhh.." desah Donghae susah payah. Eunhyuk tersenyum dalam lumatannya. Ia memang ingin menyiksa Donghae terlebih dahulu. Perlahan ia menurunkan lumatannya ke perut Donghae dan semakin turun hingga ia berhadapan dengan selangkangan Donghae, ia menghentikan lumatannya.

"Dengar hae, kali ini aku yang akan mendominasi permainan dan aku tidak akan bermain lembut. So, just get ready for your punishment and receive the pain. Cause I will fuck you hard baby~" ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada beratnya yang membuat Donghae bergidik ngeri. Melihat ekspresi Donghae yang seperti itu, Eunhyuk pun langsung mengeluarkan evil smirknya dan melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang masih ia kenakan daritadi. Dan terlihat jelas juniornya yang sudah menegang dan entah sejak kapan terlihat lebih besar melebihi junior Donghae. Eunhyuk mulai mengangkat kaki Donghae ke bahunya dan terpampanglah jelas hole Donghae yang sempit dan still virgin. Melihat Eunhyuk yang sudah bersiap memasukinya, ia langsung menutup mata, menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menahan napasnya. Ia tahu ia akan menerima rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Tangannya pun mulai meremas sprei kasur mereka untuk menahan rasa sakitnya.

Eunhyuk mulai mengocok juniornya dan tanpa babibu, ia langsung memasukkan big juniornya ke dalam tubuh Donghae yang sontak membuat Donghae menjerit hebat.

"AAKKHHH! Hyukkie...sakittt..!" rintih Donghae saat merasakan junior Eunhyuk memasuki tubuhnya. Namun Eunhyuk tidak mengindahkan jeritan Donghae dan terus mencoba memasukan juniornya lebih dalam ke tubuh Donghae. Donghae hanya bisa menahan sakitnya dengan meremas sprei kasur mereka semakin kuat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah.

"Ssshh..ahh.." desah Eunhyuk menikmati hole sempit Donghae yang mulai memijit kepala juniornya. Merasa ingin lebih, ia masukkan big juniornya secara utuh ke dalam tubuh Donghae dalam sekali hentakan. Yang otomatis membuat Donghae berteriak lebih hebat dari sebelumnya dan menangis meraung-raung.

"AAARRRGGGHHHHH! APPO! APPO HYUK...JEONGMAL APPOYO!...KELUARKAN JEBAL..KELUARKAN..HIKS..HIKS.." jerit Donghae histeris merasakan sakit yang amat sangat pada holenya saat junior Eunhyuk masuk dengan sempurna kedalam tubuhnya. Ia menangis meraung-raung dan menghentak-hentakkan tubuhnya ke kasur menahan sakit.

Eunhyuk yang sudah tidak sabarpun langsung meng-in outkan juniornya dengan tempo yang lambat dan semakin cepat. Menghiraukan erang kesakitan Donghae.

"Ahh..ahh..hae..kauh..sempith...seh..kah..lihh..ahh.." desah Eunhyuk menikmati pijatan hole Donghae terhadap juniornya.

"Akh..akh..hyukh..hiks..engh..pe..lanh..pe..lanh..hiks..akh..sa..kith..engh..akh…" desah Donghae merasakan antara rasa sakit dan nikmat. Sakit karna Eunhyuk menggenjotnya dengan cepat, dan nikmat karna junior Eunhyuk selalu mengenai titik kenikmatannya. Namun Eunhyuk tidak menghiraukannya dan semakin menggenjotnya dengan cepat dan brutal yang memberikan kenikmatan yang lebih pada juniornya.

"Akh! Kyah! Hyukh...stop..engh..hiks..stop..appo..hiks.." erang Donghae lemah. Ia sungguh sudah tidak tahan merasakan sakitnya lagi. Ia ingin ini cepat selesai.

"Ahh..sshh..ahh..ini nikmat..sekalih..hae..ahh.." desah Eunhyuk seakan menulikan telinganya akan erangan-erangan kesakitan Donghae.

Setelah beberapa lama menahan sakit dan memfokuskan kenikmatannya, Donghae merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengoyak perutnya dan ingin keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Ahh..akh..hyukh..mmh..ak-kuh..mau..kelu..arh..ahh.." namun dengan jahatnya, Eunhyuk menyumbat lubang junior Donghae dan menaikan tempo genjotannya menjadi semakin cepat tak terkendali.

"Ahh...ahh...sebentar haeh...akuh...jugah...sebentar lagih...mauh...keluarh..." desah Eunhyuk dalam genjotannya.

"Akh..hyukh...lepas..kanh...sakiiith..." desah Donghae frustasi. Dan tidak lama, Eunhyuk pun sampai pada orgasmenya dan ia melepaskan sumbatannya terhadap lubang junior Donghae. Cairan Donghae keluar mengotori perutnya dan juga Eunhyuk. Sedangkan cairan Eunhyuk keluar mengalir hangat ke dalam tubuh Donghae. Setelah meresapi kenikmatan orgasmenya, Eunhyukpun langsung ambruk di samping Donghae tanpa melepaskan juniornya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau masih mau membuatku cemburu seperti tadi lagi hae?" tanya Eunhyuk saat nafasnya sudah kembali normal, masih dengan nada beratnya.

"Ani...aku tidak akan..hah..membuat mu cemburu lagi..hah.." jawab Donghae dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal-senggal.

"Ya, memang begitulah seharusnya" ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada yang lebih lembut. Ia ingin memeluk Donghae dari belakang, namun Donghae kebali merintih dibuatnya.

"Akh..hyuk..itu.." rintih Donghae sambil menunjuk bagian bawahnya.

"Waeyo hae chagi?" tanya Eunhyuk mengikuti arah tunjuk Donghae. Donghae menunjuk ke arah junior Eunhyuk yang masih tertancap dalam tubuhnya.

"Keluarkan hyuk...perih..." ucap Donghae sambil menahan rasa perihnya.

"Ah, arasseo. Jangan bergerak ne, aku akan mengeluarkannya perlahan" jawab Eunhyuk lalu melepaskan juniornya perlahan.

"Ashhh..." desah Donghae saat junior Eunhyuk terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"Sekarang aku akan mengisi air hangat dulu di bathup. Kau tunggu disini dan jangan banyak gerak, arasseo?" ucap Eunhyuk mengecup kening Donghae dan mulai berjalan ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar mereka. Tidak lama kemudian, Eunhyuk kembali dan langsung menggendong Donghae ke kamar mandi mereka ala brydal style. Ia menyenderkan tubuh Donghae di dalam bathup mereka yang berisi air hangat agar Donghae merasa relax. Lalu ia mulai membersihkan dan mengelus badan Donghae secara lembut.

"Relax lah hae, aku akan membersihkan semuanya dan mengurangi rasa sakitnya" ucap Eunhyuk dengan sangat lembut sambil mengelap-ngelap badan Donghae.

•

•

•

•

•

•

Esok paginya, Heechul dan Eunhyuk sedang menonton tv bersama di ruang tengah dorm. Lalu tiba-tiba, terdengar teriakan yang cukup – sangat – keras memanggil nama mereka.

"KIM HEECHUL! LEE HYUK JAE! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN KEPADA DONGSAENG-DONGSAENG KESAYANGANKU HA?! AKAN KU CINCANG KALIAN!" teriak Leeteuk dengan penuh amarah saat menemukan dongsaeng-dongsaeng kesayangannya – Kyuhyun dan Donghae – tebaring lemah di kasur mereka.

Sontak Heechul dan Eunhyuk yang mendengar itu langsung saling tukar pandang dengan wajah panik dan sedikit pucat.

"Haruskah kita lari?" tanya Eunhyuk kepada Heechul yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Heechul. Lalu mereka pun buru-buru mengambil mantel mereka yang tergantung di dekat pintu dan dengan secepat kilat(?) berlari keluar dorm, masih di iringi dengan teriakan murka Leeteuk kepada mereka.

"YA KIM HEECHUL! LEE HYUK JAE! JANGAN LARI KALIAN! KEMBALI KESINI!" teriak Leeteuk mengejar Heechul dan Eunhyuk yang keluar dari dorm komplit dengan segala peralatan masak Wookie di tangannya. Ckckck the angel suddenly turn into a devil, eoh?

•

•

•

~FIN~

* * *

Akhirnyaaaaa~~~

Fiuuuh...melelahkan~~

Edit edit edit! Bener-bener nguras tenaga ya, pfft~

Tapi gapapalah, buat readersdeul apa sih yang ngga *kedip-kedip bareng wookie*

Ini dia kelanjutan+akhir dari FF A Lesson For You

Mian ne kalo ceritanya gaje dan alurnya kecepatan :"

Oiya, aku mau kasih bonus BTS nih, cekidot~!

* * *

Bonus BTS:

KyuHae: Han Hyomiiiii! *dateng bawa-bawa golok, gergaji, piso dapur, jarum jait, dll(?)*

Hyomi: Hwaaaaa~~ ampun oppaaa~~!

KyuHae: Akan ku cincang kau karna berani membuat kami di hukum lagi!

Hyomi: Hyaaa Chullie Oppa, Eunhyuk oppa~ tolong aku dari amukan uke dadakan kalian~~! *ngumpet di balik Chullie oppa sama Eunhyuk oppa*

HeeHyuk: YA! BERHENTI MENGEJAR HYOMI! ATAU KALIAN AKAN MENERIMA 'HUKUMAN' LAGI! *deathglare*

KyuHae: HUWAAAA SHIREOOO~~~!

Hyomi: Kkk~ *ketawa setan* Gomawoyo Chullie oppa, Eunhyuk oppa~ lain kali aku bikin yang kaya begini lagi ne~~

KyuHae: MWO?! ANDWAEEEEE! *kabur ke dorm TRAX(?)*

* * *

Kkk~~

Dan terakhir, mohon REVIEWnya ne~~

Kamsa~~! *^^v


End file.
